


Together Forever

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Chinese Food, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Gossip, Relationship Talk, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wine, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Wine time with the girls.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Holy omg the writing gods just took a hold of me and didn’t let me go unit this was finished. I’m not very far into CM yet so forgive me for any inconstancies. A like, reblog, or comment is alway appreciated!

You don’t know how it happened, JJ had mentioned how a girl’s night was long overdue, you had mentioned your half-empty box of Franzia and then you’re suddenly swept up in talk about the best Chinese places nearby. One thing leads to another and the next thing you know you’re sitting on the couch in Penelope’s colorfully cluttered apartment drinking boxed wine with the girls, eating greasy stir fry and mu shu pork.

The girls have just finished grilling Emily on her sex life when they jump on their next prey, you. 

“Seeing anyone?”

“Come on, don’t lie to us, you didn’t even bat an eye at the detective on our last case.”

“Yeah, and he was prime real estate.”

“So, how about Hotch huh?”

You’re tipsy enough to want to start gushing to the girls about your love life but sober enough to know to keep your mouth shut when they ask about Aaron. You smile internally at the thought of him though, you guys have managed to keep your relationship under wraps for over a year and a half now, and honestly, every moment has been absolute bliss. From early mornings in the kitchen packing lunch for the day to move nights with Jack, you honestly could not have asked for a better man than Aaron Hotchner.

The clamor from the rest of the girls breaks you from your thoughts of Hotch and you mentally brace yourself for the barrage of questions while digging into your noodles.

“Come on girl we know you have the hots for him”

“Yeah, he likes you too you know.”

You laugh and shake your head at them “Come on guys he’s the boss.” It’s a weak excuse but it’s hard to come up with a reason not to date the man.

“Yeah, so that’s all the better for him to dominate you in bed” Penelope exclaims aggressively punching the air with her chopsticks.

You all squeal and laugh at that, truthfully Aaron is rather assertive in the bedroom. The last time Jack had a sleepover, well let’s just say the bruises on your hips took a while to fade. You struggle not to blush at the thought otherwise the girls will certainly know what is up.

“Say what you want, we all know you’re getting laid.” Emily tells you and both JJ and Penelope nod in agreement.

“Yeah, not to mention what happened last week.” Penelope chimes in.

You squirm in your seat, what did they see last week? Was it that particularly pleasurable hour you had when Aaron called you into his office? No, it couldn’t be, the both of you were so careful… Oh, crap did you fix your lipstick after that? Before you can truly remember if you had fixed your lipstick or not. Emily fills in the blanks for you.

“You don’t remember?” She scoffs “Last Monday you were late.”

“Yeah, you're never late.” JJ says 

“Plus when you walked in you had that look in your face.” Penelope adds as she reaches over the table to pour herself another glass of wine.

“What look?” you ask. Were you guys really that obvious?

“The look of pure satisfaction.” JJ tells you with a knowing smile.

How could you have forgotten? You had just spent the weekend with Aaron and Jack, you guys had taken Jack to the aquarium and the zoo. He had a lot of fun seeing all the creatures and especially liked touching the sea cucumbers in the tidepool and you had a lot of fun spending time with your two favorite boys. That weekend was filled with lots of laughs and eating out and some less than PG activities after Jack went to bed, all quiet though so as not to disturb him.

Honestly, how could you not have been satisfied by spending a weekend with a man who has the physique of a Greek god and his adorable son?

Still, you have a cover to uphold so you give JJ a defensive “How would you know?”

She only responds with a sip of wine and an “It’s a look I know well.”

Her reply sends the whole group into a fit of shrieks and giggles so loud it makes you wonder if someone has called in a noise complaint yet.

&

By the time you guys had finished the Franzia, it was just late enough to entertain the idea of crashing in Penelope’s living room. Will is on his way to pick JJ up and Emily is starting to set up camp on the couch adjacent to you. Who were you gonna call anyway? It’s not like Aaron could leave just Jack to pick you tipsy ass up. It’s not like you could just call him, that would give him away immediately.

“Hey Pen,” you call to her in the hallway where she's helping Emily find the spare sheets. “You got room for one more?”

You feel around for your phone so you can text Aaron and let him know you’re staying the night. But when Penelope and Emily pop their heads out from the hallway holding pillows and matching grins on their face you know something is up.

“Oh no no no Honey, you are going home tonight.” Penelope says as she pulls you up to stand.

“Home?” You ask, “Wha- Guys there’s no one to pick me up.” Did they call him? Were you guys that obvious or is this some type of set up? The grins on their faces are starting to get annoying and honestly you are not drunk enough for this.

“What did you guys do?”

“Hotch is on his way to pick you up,” Penelope tells you as she pushes you to the bathroom, “you better use some mouthwash because tonight is when you’re gonna get laid tonight.” 

“Emily, you guys called him? How’d you even get my password?” You ask incredulously. When did she take your phone?

“Uh yeah, we did. Hotch answered with a very telling ‘hello beautiful’ by the way.” Emily replies as she makes her way back to the couch. 

Oh shit. He blew your cover, it’s not really his fault though, it’s your own for letting Emily get to your damn phone. JJ is staring at you with wide eyes and there’s no way she doesn’t know. Come on Aaron did you have to use sappy pet names tonight of all nights?

“You guys-” You start as you try to do some damage control, this is very much not how you had thought you would out your relationship with Aaron.

“No, no,” Emily says, “No protesting that he doesn’t like you, it’s so obvious. ‘Hello beautiful’ come on the man is head over heels in love with you” 

Now ain’t that the truth you think wryly as you roll your eyes at them. As JJ chimes in with a ‘yeah just kiss already’ there's a knock on the door. You’re so relieved for some sort of distraction that you practically run to answer it.

“Will, thank goodness you’re here I really-” You cut yourself off as you get a look at who you are actually talking to.

Aaron is there, in all his suited glory. He’s not quite smiling but his deep brown eyes tell you he’s amused with your slightly inebriated state. You want to kiss him right then and there but that would be really, really bad for your guys’ cover. 

Right, stop looking at him like you want to shove your tongue down his mouth, you tell yourself as you pry your eyes away from his. You trail your eyes down from his face, taking in his broad shoulders, his red tie- wait.

“Jesus Hotch did you just come from the office?” You ask, did he really put on a suit just to pick you up? Plainclothes Hotch is a rare sight to the rest of the team but it’s one you appreciate dearly.

“Come on,” He says, taking you by the arm, “Let's get you home.”

“Aaron-” It slips out before you can catch yourself, “What about Jack? You can’t just”

“It’s okay, he’s at a friend's birthday sleepover.” Aaron tells you as he tugs on your arm gently.

Casting one more look over your shoulder you see Emily and JJ huddled together in the living room, their excitement clear on their faces and Penelope all but shoves you out the door with a thumbs up. Before the door closes completely you can hear the girls hoot and holler for you to ‘get some’ and you can’t help but smile. 

&

The ride home is silent. The both of you enjoying the cool air that the cracked windows offer. Aaron has one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with yours with a soft smile on his lips as he keeps his eyes on the road. It’s a smile you know well, a smile reserved for the nights where you tell Jack bedtime stories while he watches on, a smile reserved for late nights after a case where you watch him fill out paperwork from the other side of the plane. Honestly, you didn’t think you had enough to want to drunk cry but if he keeps smiling like that you just might.

You fall asleep for a bit and the next thing you know you’re awoken by the telltale sound of gravel crunching underneath the tires of Aaron’s car. You hear the car door slam and you open your eyes just in time to see him open the car door and reach to scoop you out the car. You bat his hands away and push yourself out of the car.

“I can do it, I’m fine.” you tell him as you make your way to the door.

Aaron hums in agreement as he unlocks the door. Once inside you make your way to the couch and flop down with a loud groan. You almost fall asleep again before you remember something.

“You! You blew our cover.” you say bolting upright pointing an accusatory finger at Aaron. “‘Hey beautiful’ really?”

He chuckled as he leans down to rest his arms on the back of the couch. “Hey I thought it was you calling, imagine my surprise when I’m greeted with a giggling Emily and Penelope.”

You groan as you lean back into the couch. “You need to stop being so good.”

“So good at what?” Aaron asks as he joins you on the couch, nudging you a little so he can sit next to you.

“At making me feel things, the girls are most definitely on to us.” You tell him as you hoist yourself on top of him pushing his body until he’s lying down.

“Hmm I’ll try,” Aaron says as he brings his arm around you. “No promises though.”

You smile as you lean in to give him a kiss. It’s slow and sweet even though you’ve been wanting to suck his soul all night. He smiles at you as he leans in again to peck small kisses all over your face.

“Your breath doesn’t smell as bad as I thought it would.” Aaron jokes as he shifts to bring the two of you upright.

You swat his bicep in mock offense. “Hey!” He chuckles as he brings you in to kiss the top of your head. “Penny had me use some mouthwash.” You tell him though your voice is muffled by his shirt.

“Come one, honey let's get you to bed.” Aaron tells you as he pulls you up from the couch.

“My, my, my, Agent Hotchner, how presumptuous of you.” You tell him with a smile.

As you follow him up the stairs to the bedroom you can’t help admire this marvel of a man. Here is a man that loves you so much that he’s willing to rope the moon and stars for you. Here is a man that you would take a bullet for. Here is the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with and you know he does too. Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that comments or kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
